


Shallow breaths

by adnarim97



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Blow Job, M/M, MY HEADCANON IS THAT FRANK IS A GENTLE GUY DESPITE HIM ACTING LIKE A DICK AT TIMES, NSFW, also told from Nathan pov as well towards the end, forgive me for this tbh??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnarim97/pseuds/adnarim97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's desperate, but maybe Frank's willing to accept to help him, when something is offered to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if anyone would want another chapter or so?

It was an gray Saturday afternoon, and I was just sitting back in a chair in my RV. The weather had been good this whole week and it was finally starting to turn to piss. A sudden vibration coming from my phone interrupted my thoughts. Picking up and checking the screen I saw it was from 'Rott'. He wanted to make a deal. I wasn't in the mood for this brat to waste my time, 'you know the drill, if you have the money you know where to find me' I quickly wrote and sent. I waited a couple of minutes, but no message came in return. 

Once again I sat down, Pompidou let out a low whine, looking up at me from where he had been sleeping a while ago.  
"Nothing to worry about buddy, go back to sleep" I mumbled to the dog, and he slowly lowered his head again. I picked up the beer bottle next to me, taking a sip, as expected it was warm. Really a shame the weather was shit, I enjoyed drinking my cheap beer out in the sun, the sea breeze against my face and my dog at my side. But, that wasn't going to happen today, still it wasn't going to keep me from drinking. I wasn't in the mood to get wasted though, just tipsy. I leaned back in my seat and shut my eyes, waited for the familiar sound of drops hitting the roof. 

A sudden noise got me to jump out of my seat, I was barely awake, digging in my pocket after my knife. The noise had come from the door, someone must be outside. Again, someone knocked quickly at the door, I made my way to the entrance, my pocket knife in hand. I stood close to the door, trying to sound as intimidating as possible when I said,  
"Who the fuck is it?"  
"I-It's me, chill!" came the familiar voice of Nathan. What the fuck is it with this kid? Why is he here now? I opened the door, and a pair of blue eyes met mine. He was fidgeting a little worse than usual.  
"What?"  
"I need some coke" His hands were gripping at the edge of his jacket. He seemed to have noticed that I was looking at his shaky hands, since he shoved them into his pockets, a nervous look on his face.  
"Do you have the money?" I asked coldly, not in the mood for any games.  
"My dad have... Withdrawn my money, I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I can"  
"When you have the money, you get the stuff, you know how it is" My patience was wearing thin, I really didn't like people wasting my time.  
"F-Fuck, come on!" Nathan was looking into my eyes, pleading.  
"No" I said firmly. "No money, no deal."  
"There must be something I can do to pay you back? A favor, and I'll pay you in cash once I can as well" The words were pouring out of his mouth, trying desperately to get me to change my mind,  
"Hey look, I said no, alright?" I was just about to turn around and shut the door when he blurted out,  
"I can give you a blow job!" I stopped in my tracks, this kid couldn't be fucking serious? Looking his way I noticed that he was almost as suprised as I were, by his own words. I waited for him to take it back, to say he was only joking, anything. But Nathan stood his ground, he nodded while looking me straight in the face. This... Wasn't happening, couldn't be. A Prescott, the most powerful family in this town, to have one of them... My mind was loud. Flying in all different directions, but I couldn't ignore that the thought was... Quite appealing. Exciting. Nathan must have noticed from my face, that I was considering the offer, or at least that I was hesitating.  
"It's settled then" Before I could say anything to protest he had grabbed my hand and pushed his way inside my RV.  
"H-hey kid-" I began, but was abruptly cut off when I was shoved down onto my bed. Nathan standing infront of me, looking bigger than normal from my position.  
"I'm not a fucking child, I'm turning 19 soon so cut the kid crap" He was obviously trying to looking tough and scary but I could clearly see that my words had wounded his pride. I couldn't help a grin from forming on my face, this guy was full of suprises. Fine, I'd play along. 

Though, as soon as he realized that this were a mistake and backs out I won't hold it against him. And I won't force myself on him, he wasn't a kid, but I sure as hell wasn't a sicko who'd force people into things they don't want to do. I couldn't lie though, this really caught my interest, I wanted to know what came next.  
"Okay" I said simply, he looked at me for a moment, trying to read me perhaps. But then he suddenly bent down between my legs. When his hands reached out for my zipper I stopped him. "What? No foreplay, really?" I grinned wider than earlier, seeing the brat losing his cool once again. His cheeks turned red and he quickly looked away from my eyes. But he didn't seem to want to give up just yet, instead he stood up, and then straddle me, putting all his weight down on me. Trying to make it uncomfortable for me, or maybe get some payback. I didn't mind the extra weight though, it wasn't comfortable, but I had dealt with far worse. Now he was the one looking down on me again. Our faces were close, almost breathing each others air. I thought he was going to kiss me, but I waited for him to make his move. He didn't move for a long moment, just looking into my eyes, as if he was trying to find something. His eyes then glanced down to my neck, and before I knew it he had pulled back my shirt and sunk his teeth into my skin. I couldn't help the suprised gasp from leaving my mouth. It stung, so fucking bad, if he wasn't already tasting blood he must be soon. Strangely it was really... Doing it for me. It hurt, but I could feel the pressure building in my nether region. An almost inhuman growl then escaped my throat. Nathan noticed it as well and froze, teeth no longer sinking into my flesh. This whole scenario was so fucking weird, I didn't know why this was turning me on. Maybe it was since I haven't had any type of sexual contact with anyone since... Rachel. But with her it was never rough, she wasn't rough. So I didn't understand why this was so... Good in a painful... Way? I placed my hand on the younger guy's hip, trying to support him and tell him I was okay. He seemed to have understood me since he pressed himself hard against me, grinding his body on mine, while his teeth once again went deep into my flesh. Now I couldn't hold in any of my sounds and they escaped one after another. I saw Pompidou standing up, looking uncertainly at me, I made a hand motion for him to lay down again, and he did. The last thing I'd want was to have my dog attack the one on top of me. 

Then out of nowhere a sudden wave of emotions washed over me, and before my brain had fully registered everything I had grabbed the boy's face and pushed my lips to his. He was suprised at first but slowly began to respond and I pushed my tounge into his mouth, tasting my own blood mixed with the taste of Nathan. Surprisingly he tasted sort of sweet. My neck was aching and I couldn't help but wonder how big the wound was.

Once we finally broke apart for air, we were both panting. Nathan's face was red, his eyes were half lidded and his pupils were blown. I could feel my own eraction straining against my pants, but I also noticed Nathan's against my leg. After we had caught our breath a smirk spread on his lips,  
"How's that for foreplay?"  
"Not bad" I said returning the grin. He then made his way down between my legs again. This time when he reached for my zipper I didn't stop him. Once my dick were finally free, Nathan didn't waste much time before taking it in his mouth. I felt my breathing becoming more rapid. Fuck it was so hot. And wet. I reached down and placed my hand into his hair. On contact he slightly flinched. But he didn't shake me off, which I took as my actions not being completely unwelcome. I quickly noticed just how soft his hair was, and I ran my hand through it. As I did that, a shudder seemed to run through his body. And he gripped my thighs as if he needed something to hold on to. The pleasure mixed with the stinging sensation from my neck, was driving me closer to the edge, I knew I was getting close to my limit.  
"C-close" I breathed out, Nathan slowed down for a moment, and then quickened his pace again. Fuck if he continued like this I wasn't going to last. He need to... "You have to..." But the kid didn't slow down, and he didn't stop. So I gripped around his face and dragged his mouth away from my member, and towards me. With my left hand I grabbed my dick, and with my right I held Nathan close to me. A low and long moan escaped me as I released my seed onto my own hand. The smaller guy was unmoving in my arms. I got a little worried from his stillness and quietness, so I asked gently in between shallow breaths,  
"Are you okay, kid?" A minute passed before Nathan slowly sat up in my lap, looking at me,  
"Y-yeah" I couldn't quite read his expression, he looked confused and... Something else. For some reason he didn't seem upset about his nickname, maybe he didn't catch it. He glanced down at my left hand, it was dirty because of my own cum. With my clean hand I carefully caressed his cheek, gaining his attention once more.  
"You sure?" I really hope I didn't scared him.  
"Yeah I'm just..." His cheeks turned a darker shade of red, "suprised" he mumbled. We sat like that for a while, without speaking. 

Nathan broke the silence after some time,  
"I better get going" I really couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he didn't look like he was scared at least.  
"Your stuff is in the drawer" I nodded in the direction towards where the drawer was. He opened it and took out the plastic bag.  
"I'll pay you back as soon as I can, I swear" He said over his shoulder,  
"No need" I said simply. Without replying back or turning around to face me he opened the door and left. Once he was out the door I sat up and got a napkin to clean off my hand. 

This whole thing was really weird. I didn't know what it was, but I felt something stirring inside of me. I've only felt something similar once before... But this was defently different in some way. I could hear the gentle tapping as the rain finally started to fall outside. No, this couldn't have been the same as back then. Yet the younger guy lingered in the back of my mind. I hope he was okay. 

-

I was back in my car, panting desperately while quickly stroking myself.  
"T-that fucker Frank" His name falling off my lips felt unfamiliar and foreign in some way. Why did he handle me with such care like I was going to break? I recalled his hand gently moving through my hair and a shudder ran up my spine. Why was his words so mocking yet his actions so kind? I released a loud gasp as I reached my climax, his name left my lips again as I released my seed. My face was so warm and my cheeks were red.  
"Damn him" The way he sounded when I bit him. My intention were for him to push me away, get angry. But he... Enjoyed it? And made so many low sounds while I did it.. I rested my face against my steering wheel, it was cold and helped with cooling my face. I had been in a hurry to leave, I didn't want to risk Frank noticing the bulge in my jeans. And I would defently not risk coming in my pants, that would be too embarrassing, and I would never hear the end of it.  
Fuck, it's his fault for making me like this... I shook my head, no fuck, it must just be because I haven't gotten anything in a long time. Though... It didn't explain why I had become so desperate after particularly nothing at all. Hell he didn't even touch me in any stimulating places. Still I had basically been grinding against him, trying to gain some friction. This is so fucked up. I had never really seen guys in THAT way ever before? I've never wanted to do things with guys. So why did this whole thing feel, right? Weird as hell, but good. My head's a mess. Where the hell had my suggestion even come from? I had come here being desperate for a hit. And now I'm here, confused and there's cum all over my car. I need to remember to clean this shit up later. 

My eyes glanced over to the small plastic bag with the white pulver. But I were far from wanting to take it. Not now. Finally the first few drops of water hit my windshield. And soon the rain grew heavier and more intense. The rapid sound was welcome, it made it harder for me to concentrate on my thoughts. Still I would have to deal with this sooner or later. I needed to figure out what to do next and try to find a way to look the older man in the eyes next time we met. 

I couldn't wrap my head around many things about what happened and what Frank were thinking. For example, I had been sure he would cum inside my mouth, or all over my face, making a mess. But when he pulled me close instead, my breath had been caught in my throat. He had pressed me against his chest and his raising heartbeat could be heard through his clothes. It had been a relief to know his heart wasn't calm either. But why had he done that? Held me close as if I were precious to him and too 'good' to be dirtied. I didn't get it, I didn't get him.

When I had finally calmed down enough to be able to start up my truck and drive home the rain had almost stopped. However my racing thoughts were far from stopping anytime soon. 

...  
Holy shit this became longer than I ever planned and also took longer than I thought. I got this idea a week or so ago, late at night. And the trash I am I decided to write it. This is defently a crack ship and I doubt anyone will read this, if you did then wow thank you. Also sorry, I know there's mistakes here and there and I doubt the plot is worth anything. I doubt I'll write more of this but maybe if anyone likes this and I have enough inspiration then maybe.  
Btw I suck at writing nsfw things, sorry.  
Anyway, see you!

\- Miranda


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week and a half since I had seen Nathan last. He hadn't contacted me, not even anything business related. I had tried my best not to think too much about it, about him. But of course my mind kept on drifting back to the guy. Every time I had time left, when I wasn't doing anything, my thoughts came back to him. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about him. I had been feeling pretty guilty about what happened. The last thing I wanted was to scar him for life or anything. Pompidou had been restless, pacing around the RV for days, most likely he felt that I wasn't my 'usual' self. We had been together for years and he knew when I wasn't alright, just like I knew when he wasn't. I looked down at him where he sat by my feet, and he let out a small whine. 

"It's okay buddy" I mumbled to him and scratched him behind his ear. It was Friday, around 10 pm, like most Friday's I hadn't much to do, two customers wanted to buy from me, but not until tomorrow. Pompidou suddenly stood up and looked towards the door, shortly after heavy footsteps could be heard, and then a thud followed by a loud bang on the door. Not a knock, it sounded like someone hit at the door with the palm of their hand. And another hit, and another. I walked up to the entrance and opened the door, almost hitting the person behind it with it. 

"... Nathan?" A very messy Nathan was infront of me, he was sitting on the ground, his usual neat hair looked terrible. The light blue shirt he was wearing looked the worst though, most buttons was open and either him or someone else must have... Thrown up on it. 

"Hiii" Nathan looked up, his pupils were dilated, and it was obvious that he had a hard time to focus his eyes on me. 

"What have you taken?" I asked as I stepped out of the RV and bent down next to him. Nathan let out a loud laugh as if I had told him a great joke, after he had calmed down enough to answer he said, 

"What haven't I taken?" 

"I'm guessing you've had some booze" 

"A-a whole fucking lot" He answered, his voice slurry. 

"Coke too? Any other things?" I gently held his chin up and looked at his face a little closer. 

"Uh... I-I don't know, took some of my own stuff, but..." He trailed off and closed his eyes, most likely trying to recall what it was he had taken. "I got some other stuff... Too... Been at a party" 

"Figured as much. How and... Why did you come here?" I let got of his chin and looked behind him. His car wasn't parked nearby, I assumed he didn't drive here, which was a good thing. 

"Walked... And... I don't know, I... I just wanted to see you" His confession made me smile, despite everything. This fucking kid was truly unbelievable. Though, I was suprised how he'd managed to get here, without getting lost or something worse. He looked out of it, I wasn't sure just how much he had taken, or what exactly. I just knew I couldn't leave him out here on his own. 

"Okay, well," I stood up again, "Do you feel like you have to puke or something?" 

"Naahh..." I reached out a hand towards him, but quickly decided to take his hand, instead of having him grasp mine. Since he wasn't in the best shape. He managed to stand up pretty well considering the circumstances, taking steps were harder though. His whole body swayed and he almost fell forward when we tried to walk. I quickly wrapped my arm around his torso so I could support him better. Nathan flinched slightly, but didn't say anything or objected in any other way, so I helped him into the RV. Which was easier said than done, the doorway wasn't as big as an normal house door, so getting both of us in was a challenge. Especially when Nathan wasn't able to help too much. But somehow we made it in. 

We slowly walked towards my bed and I sat him down on it. I quickly removed the magazines and the other shit I had on it so there was more space. I felt Nathan's gaze on me the entire time, he didn't say anything though. Looking down at Nathan I remembered just how dirty his clothes were. I turned around and looked through a pile I knew I had (somewhat) clean clothes in. I found a red t-shirt, I smelled on it and decided that it was clean enough, after all it didn't stink. 

"Hey kid, is it okay if I help you change into one of my clothes?" I held up the shirt in front of him. Nathan slowly nodded. So I bent down infront of him and unbuttoned the few buttons that still wasn't open. His eyes were on me the whole time, just silently observing. Then I noticed a purple mark on his neck. A sour feeling was spreading inside me, and I barely managed to stop myself from asking who made it. But I knew this wasn't the time for this, and it didn't have anything to do with me, so I did my best to swallow down the bitter feeling in my chest. 

 

"I... Uh... I'm sorry" I started, "about the last time you were here" the guilt had been in the back of my mind since I last saw him. Nathan's face was hard to read, and I wasn't quite sure how much he was really able to... Process right now. I was suprised he hadn't passed out yet. 

"I... Don't get what you're sorry for... Unless" A hoarse laugh escaped his throat "U-unless you're apologizing for being a dick" I couldn't help but grin up at him, this kid was one of a kind... "No, but..." He suddenly looked serious, or as serious as he possible could considering the circumstances. "You... Don't owe me an apology" Despite everything, his words felt true, and sincere. And somehow it made me calmer. 

"Alright" I simply said, smiling slightly. My concentration went back to his shirt, and after unbuttoning the last button, I got it off him. I tried not to look too much at him, it felt wrong somehow. Still I noticed just how thin he was. Made me wonder how his eating habits were. Maybe I could treat him to something someday... I stopped, realized how... Unusual this thought really was, still it came to me way too naturally. I tried my best to shove the thoughts away, at least until later, now I had to get him covered up. I picked up my red shirt, and then did my best to get, first his arms and then head through. Nathan hadn't said anything else and looking up at him I could see that he was really exhausted. Very soon he'd fall asleep (or maybe pass out was a better way to put it?). 

"Let's lay you down" I said gently, supporting his head and shoulders, helping him to lay on his back. It've been quite some time since I last took care of someone else like this. Last time must have been back when I was living at home and looked after my little sister. Still this came naturally for me, and I still knew how to help someone to get dressed and in bed, even though Nathan was way bigger than my lil' sis back in the days. I pulled up his legs onto the bed and took of his shoes, putting them next to the bed. And next... Those jeans. I couldn't help but swallow hard. It felt like a big stone had settled in my stomach. This felt so wrong, I really felt like I was... Taking advantage of him somehow. 

"Hey, is it okay if I... Help you out of those pants?" My mind couldn't come up with a better or nicer way to put it. Once again Nathan let out a loud and drunken laugh. I waited till he had calmed down again and he replied, 

"A-ha... Yeah... Sure" After getting the 'OK' from Nathan I felt a little less bad, so I started to get those pants off. After a lot of work (and swearing) I managed to get those fucking slim jeans off without ruining them (or anything else in here). Honestly who came up with this idea? I really didn't understand how teens managed to get into them these days. Once I was done with getting Nathan ready, I took my blanket and covered him. I was sure he had already fallen asleep, his eyes were close and he was breathing slowly. But just as I was about to stand up a hand reached out to me, grabbing onto my sleeve. 

"Please... Stay here... I don't want to sleep alone" His request was barely a whisper, but I still managed to hear the slight crack in his voice. 

"Yeah, okay" I said and changed into my 'pyjamas' (an old and very comfortable t-shirt, which had seen better days). Then tried as gently as possible to get into the small bad. It was crowded, hadn't been anyone else but me since... Rachel. Still the extra warmth which came from sharing a bed with someone really was soothing. Which Nathan must have felt too, since he curled up even closer to me. 

"... Please don't leave me alone" A quiet murmur broke the silence. I couldn't tell if he was really conscious and awake or just talking in his sleep, still I answered, 

"Don't worry kid, I'm not going anywhere, now rest" In return a got a quiet sigh, I hoped that meant he was calm and ready to sleep. 

My own mind however, was going in circles, and I was unable to fall asleep. I didn't understand this guy at all. Hell I don't even think I understand my own feelings, as of now. I... Think I want to look after him somehow, before he... Reminded me of Rachel, or rather the connection I had with her... Or... Fuck I don't know. He wasn't like her at all, Rachel was ambitious, when she knew what she wanted she wouldn't hesitate to get it, it was a trait I loved in her, but it also scared me. Since I knew from the start sooner or later she'd leave to go after her goals. I would never stop her from going after them though, still I'd be hurt... And it... Still breaks my insides to not know where she is... Or if she's... No, no she is out there somewhere and she's alive. I tried to push the negative thoughts and theories as far back into my skull as possible. I turned my head downwards to look at the sleeping body next me. I didn't understand my feelings or what I wanted... From him... Not at all. The day he was here he pushed all of my right buttons, he drove me over the edge, and most likely beyond. Hell, I thought he was sexy back then, I wonder if he knew that himself and was just messing with me further... I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. I had only been with one other guy before in my life, except for Nathan. An old classmate, he wanted to experiment and I ended up falling hard for the guy. Still, doing things with dudes, wasn't something I was an expert at, but it didn't exactly scare me. I was... More worried about him and if and how this whole... Event affected him. I let out a low groan, my mind wasn't making much sense right now. But... Tonight I got this strong feeling of wanting to protect him. Or at least help him. He looked so messy, and broken... In this aspect he reminded me of my little sister... But in the same way not... Fuck... He reminded me of Rachel and my sister, but at the same time not at all... There was so much more to him... I just haven't gotten to see it all. But nothing good will come from continuing to lay here and dwell on it all night. I'll just have to try again tomorrow, try to come up with some answers. The gentle and quiet snores coming from next to me helped to still my racing mind. And before I knew it I was drifting of into an unusual dream. 

 

My eyes opened and I immediately felt an intense pain. Quickly I closed them again, have it always been this bright? My head was killing me, and my body felt like it wasn't even my own, it was unbearably heavy. 

"Ugh" I let out a groan and tried to move, when I noticed that something was keeping me in place. My first thought was that I had been sleeping in a car (hopefully my own), and that I had a seat belt on. But inspecting further I felt that whatever it was was, it was thicker, and heavier... Also warmer. I made another try with opening my eyes, first I barely managed to keep them halfway open, but once I got used to the (bright fucking) lightning I could finally see my surroundings. Or well from what I saw I couldn't confirm much, I was facing a wall, and looking down... I could confirm that it was an arm that was holding me in place. My mind started spinning, I tried to dig down into my memory, try to remember what happened yesterday. Okay Nathan, start from the beginning... I left home, didn't take my truck since I didn't want to let anyone else in the house know. I walked, to the (vortex) party. I drank, and... Some people offered me some stuff? Pills, can't remember what... I also took some of my own coke... And drank some more... And then... Fuck my mind was a mess, only some images was floating around, but I couldn't remember where I was. No, wait, there was a girl. She wasn't from around here, a friend of someone... Can't remember their name, or her name for that matter... I just recalled that in my wasted/high state had thought she was hot, and we had been making out... I think I remember she gave me a hickey too... Okay, so I must be with her. But wait... Inspecting closer it was quite obvious that the arm wasn't feminine. A guy. My heart immediately started to race. What the fuck happened yesterday? 

"Calm down" The sudden sound of a voice almost made me jump out of my skin. "I can feel your heart beating like crazy" It took a second before I realized who's voice it was, and of course my heart didn't slow down once I figured out who it belonged to. A million questions was running through my mind. But just as I was about to open my mouth to get some answers Frank's hand moved. And settled on top of where my heart was placed, but not before gently brushing against my left nipple. A soft gasp came from my throat instead of words. My face turned hot and red. W-why did that feel good? Why the hell is this happening? Fuck fuck fuck. I was ready to die in shame, this can't be real. 

"Are you okay?" The voice behind me sounded deeply worried, still his hand wasn't retreating

"Y-yeah... But uh... Why am I here?" Suddenly the arm around me left, and I felt how he sat up behind me. I started to feel cold as his body left my side, his body heat disappearing slowly. 

"Ah... You showed up here yesterday evening. Wasted as hell, basically a train wreck" I turned around slowly to look up at his broad back. "So I helped you out" I managed to spot the place I bit him last time I was here, just next to his tattoo. Now it just looked like a bruise, still a warm feeling crept through my chest. Almost like a sense of pride. 

"O-oh, sorry for the... Trouble" I still haven't been able to process this whole thing. My head was hurting like hell and I felt like I might throw up. I wasn't sure how I felt about... Frank, or what have happened. This whole week I've basically been a zombie, been sleeping and eating even worse than usual. Victoria had clearly been worried about me. But I wasn't sure how to talk with her about this, I didn't have all the answers myself. However I knew that Frank made me... Nervous. Not the way I feel around dad, I didn't feel like he was going to harm me, so I wasn't scared. His actions still confused me, up until recently I had thought he'd been an asshole, but now... His touch was too gentle and his voice too kind, it was messing with my head. 

"Hey!" I jumped, looking up at Frank. "Did you hear what i said?" His eyebrows were arched, not in annoyance but once again with concern. I must have spaced out completely, I didn't know he'd been talking. 

"No, my bad" His eyes were on me for a while longer, then he stood up. 

"I asked how you were feeling" He walked further down the RV, and I could hear him digging through something, most likely searching. 

"Like shit" I said, slowly sitting up in the bed, running a shaky hand through my hair. 

"Expected as much" He came back with some items in his hands, he handed me an bottle with a clear liquid in it.

"Water" he said simply, handing it to me. "Better drink, your body needs it" I wasn't going to argue with that, I knew it could help, still I think I'd need more than just water to help me. As I screwed open the bottle he held up the rest of the items in his hands, clothes. Clearly not mine. 

"Pretty sure you'll need these too" 

"Why?" I asked a little bit confused, 

"You can't remember much from yesterday" He let out a low chuckle, "Your clothes was almost in the same bad condition as you kid" he nodded towards me, 

"That's my shirt you're wearing" Looking down at myself I immediately saw that the big red shirt I was wearing wasn't mine. I felt warmth spreading up from my neck to my face. I had even slept in his clothes. "I helped you change" 

"Oh..." 

"But, I swear I didn't do anything weird" He suddenly said, almost panicking, "Just helped you change and tucked you in" I blinked slowly,

"Yeah I trust you" I said without thinking. Strangely enough I felt like what I said really was the truth. Frank looked suprised for a second but quickly recovered, 

"Okay, good. Well here, change into this, it's not exactly your size but it's the best I can do" He handed me a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a long armed shirt with a big skull on it's back. 

"I'll... Let you change and give Pompidou some food... outside" Before I could even nod in agreement he had already spun around and taking out a bag of dog food, preparing his pet's meal. Pompidou of course recognized the usuals sounds and was making small whining sounds and occasionally barking. 

"Alright boy, outdoor, come on" I saw him disappearing through the door with the dog behind him. A thud confirmed that the door was closed and I was now alone in the RV. My thoughts were still flying around my mind and I didn't know what to do with myself. Or what to make of this whole thing. I believed him when he said nothing else happened, but I still didn't know what I had done or told him in my drunken state. Which made me nervous, I knew for a fact that I could get brutally honest once I was drunk. The sober me hadn't come to turns with my feelings, so I couldn't imagine how the drunk me would be. Looking down at the clothes in my lap I decided that I might as well get dressed. After pulling up the sweatpants I really noticed how huge they were on me, the legs were too long and wide, and they couldn't stay on without me securing it with the lace around my thin waist. I had never really been a big guy, but lately I had eaten even less than normal and therefore was even skinnier than usual. My thin build had always been an insecurity of mine, and these clothes really didn't make me look bigger. I quietly prayed that Frank wouldn't say anything about it. I pulled the dark shirt over my head and it barely wanted to stay on my shoulders. First it slipped down my left shoulder and after pulling it up again I felt it drifting off my right shoulder. Fuck these clothes. My shoes were luckily not in bad shape, at least not worse than I remember, so I put them on. I hadn't seen a mirror so I didn't see exactly how I looked, but my guess was that I looked stupid. I feel like I'm wearing a tent. A low knock made me snap out of my thoughts, 

"You done?" 

"Yeah" I stood up from the bed and tried to fix up the shirt, as much as was possible. Shortly after my reply the door opened back up and Pompidou came in, and afterwards came Frank. He looked up at me and froze. I must look even worse than I thought. 

"I know I look dumb you don't have to say it" I mumbled and looked down at my shoes.

"What? No, you look..." He trailed off, but after a couple of seconds he finished, "... Cute, I uh guess" My face got warmer after hearing his words, and not only because of embarrassment. "Anyway," He continued before I could get lost in my own thoughts again, "Let's get breakfast at the diner" 

"Alright" I nodded in agreement. Frank motioned for me to come with him, so I followed. He sat down at the drivers seat and I in the seat next to him. It was rather strange, since the passenger seat was turned to the left, clearly it was used as a sort of chair rather than for a passenger to sit in while driving. So from here, I was facing Frank and it made me anxious. I didn't know where to look, so instead my eyes went downwards, looking at my hands in my lap. Frank turned the key's which were already in place, and with an awful growl the RV started up. 

"There we go baby" He mumbled and gave the steering wheel a pat. 

 

The trip wasn't a long one, about ten minutes later we arrived at the Two Whales Diner. Frank locked the door (with Pompidou inside) after us and then we walked side by side inside the familiar diner. The smell of coffee and Mrs Price's famous pancakes hit my face as soon as we swung the door open. The diner had always felt kind of homey, Joyce had always been nice as long as you didn't start anything. Now she turned her head towards us as we walked in, and gently smiled as she usually did when people came in. Frank nodded towards the booth in the left corner, closest to the bathroom. I usually sat around the other edge of the room, but I didn't mind changing place for today. The diner was calm as it usually was, there was an elder woman sitting in a booth of her own next to the jukebox, and a beardy man at the counter. Otherwise me and Frank were the only customers. I took the seat with the back towards the door, and Frank the one with the back against the parking lot. Joyce came walking up to us shortly as we had sat down, 

"Hello gent's, what would you two like to eat?" I saw her glancing down at my borrowed clothes and her eyes stopped at by neck for a second. Which made be remember about the hickey, I discreetly tried to hide it by scratching the side of my jaw

"I, uh, I'll have some pancakes" 

"Eggs and bacon here" Frank said simply, glancing at me, and then back up at Joyce, offering her a smile. She looked at us both for a moment more, smiling as if she knew exactly what was going on, but luckily she didn't say anything more and simply walked back to the kitchen. I was almost positive I'd have an panic attack if anything more were to happen. I felt nervous and judged, almost like everyone knew exactly what I was thinking or-

"Hey, are you alright?" Frank was looking directly at me, with a very worried face. I quickly averted my gaze, and looked towards the ocean. His concerned eyes wasn't calming me (even though it felt nice that he cared). I really wish I had my medicine with me or something, it usually helped me...

"No, I..." Before finishing my sentence I stood up and hurried to the bathroom. I quickly closed the door and leaned on the sink. With shaking hands I put on the water and splashed some on my face. I could hear my heart beat in my head, and the room was almost spinning. My eyes tried to focus on my reflection in the mirror but my vision was blurry. You can do this Nathan, I tried thinking to myself. Just... Take a breath. And I did, I took one, two, three deep and shaky breaths. Yet I didn't feel better. 

A knock on the door nearly made me yelp. 

"Nathan, is it alright if I come in?" A familiar voice asked from behind the door. No, I thought but I couldn't open my mouth. Nearly my whole body was shaking and I didn't feel like I had any control. "I'm coming in" Frank said, and a second later the door opened. I had my back against the entrance so I didn't see him, but I heard him closing the door again shortly after opening it. A hand on my shoulder made me jump, before I was able to stop my body, I had turned around and slapped the person behind me, hard. My eyes widen as I realized what I had done. And then everything came crashing down. I could no longer hold my body upright, I slumped down against Frank like an empty sack. My eyes started to water and broken words came pouring out,

"I'm so so-sorry, I didn't mean to- Please d-don't hate me-" Somewhere in my mind a voice was screaming at me to stop, to pull myself together but I couldn't even if I tried. Gentle arms wrapped around me and soothing words were shushed into my ears. 

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me, I don't hate you, it's alright" I don't know how long we stood there in the bathroom, but after what felt like hours, my tears started to stop coming and my body stopped shaking. I looked up at Frank's face, and saw no judgement or annoyance, just sincere concern. He brought his hand to my face and wiped away the tears that hadn't dried yet. 

"How are you now?" He asked slowly,

"Better" I mumbled after a long pause "And, I'm sorry" I was shown a small smile, and he ran his hand through my hair,

"Nothing to be sorry for, and good that you're feeling better" Something which I couldn't quite catch ran across his face. But before I could think much of it he planted a small kiss on my forehead. "Let's have breakfast then" He said, motioning to me to follow him out. 

Strangely enough it wasn't awkward during our meal. We didn't talk much, but simply enjoyed each other's company. And it was true that I still hadn't found an answer to my feelings, but Frank made me feel... Safe and overall, good, so for now I didn't care. 

...

Oh boy, I'm sorry for the wait, I wasn't sure in which direction I'd take this tbh. But I hope it was somewhat okay, I might make a third chapter? I haven't decided yet, but in that case it won't be until next year, since it's November already. Anyway, thanks for reading!   
-Miranda


End file.
